Invisible Eye Blast
い |RomName=Kiaigan |alias='Evil EyesDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016' |debut=Manga: "The Death of Vegeta" Anime: "The End of Vegeta" |inventor='Many Fighters' |user='Goku Frieza Fused Zamasu Piccolo Shin Innocent Buu Pan Cell Goku Black Gogeta Jiren Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Future Warrior Nuova Shenron Eis Shenron Lord Slug Gohan/Future Gohan' |color= or or |class=Kiai |similar='Don't Get Cocky Kid Eye Laser Kiai' }} い |''Kiaigan'Daizenshuu 7, 1996|lit. "Fighting Spirit Stare"}} is a Kiai technique shot from the eyes. Overview In most instances this attack has done very little damage, however it appears that, unlike Goku, Shin has a relatively powerful version, as he actually expected the blast to hold Majin Buu at bay. Despite not actually causing damage to an opponent, it is shown to be capable of destroying objects or causing damage to terrain it hits. Later in ''Dragon Ball Super, Jiren is shown to be capable of using this technique with extreme ferocity, being capable of deflecting an opponent's attacks and even counterattacking with it. Usage and Power The invisible eye blast has been used several times in the series. The first time it is used is during the Frieza Saga, after Vegeta just died from Frieza's Death Beam, Goku uses the invisible eye blast to dig a hole to bury Vegeta's corpse in. A little later, Frieza uses this technique against Goku, but Goku counters with the same technique, which ends up being thrown into the sea. Piccolo uses the technique to destroy all the cameras at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to prevent reporters from revealing the Great Saiyaman's true identity.Dragon Ball Z episode 209, "Camera Shy" The technique is used is by Shin against Majin Buu, expecting it to hold him. However, it proves useless, as Majin Buu is only temporarily disoriented. Thanks to Majin Buu's ability to instantly learn any technique he observes, he returns the attack and sends Shin flying.Dragon Ball Z episode 234, "The Terror of Mr. Buu" Soon, when Gohan is hit by Majin Buu's Vaporize! and is headed for outer space, Shin uses his invisible eye blast to destroy the energy ball, saving Gohan's life by a thread. In Dragon Ball Super, Goku Black, in the manga, used this technique to repel Future Mai during her attempted assistance for Future Trunks. During the Tournament of Power, Jiren's usage of this technique is so potent that it is able to repel an assault from Hit, and deflect attacks as powerful as the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb and later Super Saiyan God SS Evolved Vegeta's Final Flash. Jiren was also able to stop True Golden Frieza's attack in mid air before knocking Frieza away and out of his golden form. At Full Power, Jiren's glare can stop three energy blasts at the same time and blow everyone away. On M-2, Pan uses the technique to destroy an alarm.Dragon Ball GT episode 20, "The Source of Rilldo's Power" Perfect Cell uses an invisible eye blast in Hell to knock the Ogres away before he and Frieza fight Goku. The final time the invisible eye blast is used is in the Shadow Dragon Saga in Dragon Ball GT, when Goku and Vegeta fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta to battle Omega Shenron.Dragon Ball GT episode 60, "Super Saiyan 4 Fusion" Gogeta uses the invisible eye blast to flaunt his superior power, giving Omega Shenron a nose bleed afterwards. Video Game Appearances This technique makes its first video game appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension as Majin Buu's long distance punch attack. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is called '''Evil Eyes and is one of Piccolo's Super Skills. The skill can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 13: "Tri-Race Co-op". In the game, it functions similarly to Vegeta's Flash Strike skill as they both set off an explosion at their opponent's location; the only difference visually is Evil Eyes has no hand gesture, as it is fired from the user's eyes. Unlike other depictions in the series, in Xenoverse it is capable of causing damage to an opponent. It is also appears as one of the techniques used by Nuova Shenron and Eis Shenron. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Evil Eyes returns as a Super Skill used by Piccolo and Lord Slug which the Future Warrior can learn by completing Lord Slug's Initiation Test to train under him. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to the custom skillsets Goku, Gohan, and Future Gohan via Partner Customization. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Eye techniques Category:Explosive techniques